La Vie en Rose
by Aidee Blackburn
Summary: Cuando me besas visualizo el cielo y mientras cierro mis ojos veo la vida en rosa. Cuando me presionas sobre tu corazón parece que estoy en un mundo aparte, un mundo donde las rosas florecen; y cuando hablas los ángeles cantan arriba de nosotros, las palabras diarias se convierten en canciones de amor. Dame tu alma y corazón y mi vida será siempre color rosa.
1. Ser humano

_Para Paola, Fatima, Andrea, Valeria y Gabriela._

 **Capituló 1: Ser humano.**

A esta hora de la noche las calles de París ya se encontraban desiertas, pero aun así Chat Noir las recorría con el mayor sigilo posible, sus ojos no perdían de vista a la muchacha con el cabello negro. La cual se encontraba constantemente en su mente desde hace unas semanas.

Muy contrario de lo que le hacía pensar a Ladybug, Chat no se dirigía directo a su casa después de patrullar por más cansado que este asegurara estar, si no que el profundo interés por la seguridad de cierta pelinegra lo llevaba a desviarse del camino hasta dar con ella y asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que llegaba sana y salva hasta su habitación, algunas veces no se marchaba de su balcón hasta el momento en que la respiración de la chica le indicaba que ya estaba dormida y otras se tomaba la libertad de entrar por la trampilla y dejar un beso en su frente.

Esto ciertamente lo dejaba algo desvelado al otro día, pero todo valía la pena por Marinette. Pensar en ella hacía que equilibrar su apretada agenda de modelo, alumno y superhéroe fuera más fácil.

 _FLASHBACK_

El gran Chat Noir está acostumbrado a las fans del mismo modo que su alter ego, Adrien Agreste, pero no había esperado que luego de acompañar por la noche a una hermosa chica y dejarla en su balcón esta volteara y besara sorpresivamente su mejilla, para luego murmurar con su dulce voz:

 _Gracias, Chat-_ una suave brisa movía sus cabellos y el alargó el brazo para acomodar algunos mechones detrás de su oreja.

 _No tienes por qué agradecerme solo hice lo que debe hacer un caballero por una linda señorita que camina sola durante la noche -_ aunque las comisuras de sus labios formaron una sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban cierta diversión por el comentario del gato estos no duraron mucho

 _Insisto, la casa de Alya no estaba realmente lejos y aun así tú me trajiste hasta mi casa cuando deberías estar descansando después del akuma de esta tarde.-_ Sus ojos tan expresivos mostraron verdadero agradecimiento.

 _No estoy tan cansado, después de todo es Ladybug quien purifica los akumas-_ entonces por primera vez desde que Adrien conoció a Marinette ella parecía realmente enojada.

 _Ustedes son un equipo, Chat. No tienes que ser quien se lleve siempre lo peor-_ dijo más calmada- _Yo sé que esta noche ya me hiciste un favor pero será mucho pedirte que no te arriesgues tanto en las peleas. Eres humano, podrías salir herido en una batalla.-_ la mirada preocupada en su cara antes de que ella bajará la cabeza apenada le quito el aire por un segundo a Chat Noir, él era el portador de la mala suerte que importaba recibir un par de golpes más con tal de que Ladybug tuviera una oportunidad de derrotar al akumatizado y frustrar los planes de Howk Moth.

Adrien conocía los riesgos, sabía que las cosas podían salir mal cualquier día; la buena suerte y los grandes planes de Ladybug los habían ayudado por casi tres años pero eso podía cambiar, nada era seguro. Cómo podía asegurarle a Marinette que él estaría bien cuando los akumatizados eran cada vez más poderosos desde hace un tiempo.

 _Tienes razón, mi traje me protege y me hace fuerte pero debajo de él sigue habiendo un simple y mortal humano. Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, Princesa, pero estás pasando por alto algo muy importante.-_ Sin saber por qué Chat se acercó a Marinette y acaricio su mejilla antes de tomar delicadamente su barbilla y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos- _Ser humano también significa amar, luchar con cada latido de tu corazón y jamás darte por vencido cuando se trate de proteger lo que amas. El mal hará todo lo posible por ganar, ten por seguro que eso significará que tendrá que acabar conmigo, pero yo no sé lo dejare tan fácil. No estoy listo para rendirme, Princesa._

 _Por favor, ya no sigues.-_ Pidió ella al tiempo que se abraza a él y escondía la cara en su cuello, esto tomó por sorpresa a Chat Noir pero aun así puso sus brazos a su alrededor consolándola.

 _No puedo mentirte… no a ti. Algún día saldré muy mal herido, Marinette.-_ Una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello negro con extremo cuidado para no hacerle daño con sus garras.

 _Que me adviertas que sucederá no hace que sea más sencillo vivir con ello.-_ Cuando levantó la cara sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, algunas de ellas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. _\- Y ¿Cuál es el punto de saberlo si no puedo cambiarlo? Tengo miedo por ti, Chat. No quiero que te pase nada malo._

 _Te prometo por mis nueve vidas que no tendrás que volver a tener miedo, Princesa.-_ Dijo mientras la estrechaba más fuerte entre sus brazos y besaba su cabello.

 _ FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de esa noche Adrien había estado más seguro que nunca del por que no podía dejar que Howk Moth ganara. La conversación con Marinette le dio fuerzas renovadas para pelear por París y del mismo modo que ocurría en los videojuegos que ambos adoraban jugar recibió un bonus de poder extra pues también le había dado una nueva motivación. Ahora ya no sólo peleaba por el bien de su ciudad sino por ella y por ese nuevo sentimiento que aceleraba su respiración y hacia latir su corazón cuando estaba cerca.

 **¡Hola a todos! Leo mucho, ya sea en esta plataforma, en libros en físico y electrónico y a raíz de esto comencé desde muy pequeña a inventarme historias sobre lo que leía, algunas veces las compartía con mi hermana a la hora de dormir o cuando nos sentíamos solas y algo miedosas, pero nunca había pensado en escribir o publicar alguna de estas locas historias. Adoro a mis sobrinas y primas pequeñas, por lo regular las cuido los fines de semana; ellas aman las aventuras de Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir es nuestro crush. Cuando les conté que leía por internet sobre ellos de inmediato me pidieron que les leyera algo pero no supe como decirles que algunas de las historias que leo no es exactamente material para su edad por que eso habría llevado a un tema del que no estoy segura si me corresponde hablarles. Es por eso que me vi obligada a dejar atrás la vergüenza y publicar esto, aun me hace sentir extraña y me costo mucho llenar el formulario de nueva historia pero mi hermana y las caritas llenas de alegría que esperan ansiosas mi primer capitulo me dan motivación, quiero enseñarles a ellas a hacer lo que les guste aunque no sean las mejores. Quiero que se sientan orgullosas de mi.**

 **Debido a que niñas pequeñas estarán escuchando de la voz de mi hermana esta historia no habrá palabras altisonantes ni escenas hot. Aclaro que aun soy una novata en esto, disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografia. Tienen la libertad de escribirme si algo no les gusta y si les gusta, pues también.**

 **De verdad espero que les guste.**

 **Atte Aidee**


	2. Uno y el Mismo (Parte 1)

**Capituló 2: Uno y el mismo (Parte 1).**

Marinette realmente no podía creer que había sido tan ingenua como para creer que podía afrontar el hecho de saber quien era Chat Noir. Sabía perfectamente que nadie (ni siquiera ellos mismos) debía conocer sus identidades hasta que sus kwamis les dijeran que estaban listos y se habían mantenido firmes respecto a ello durante tanto tiempo, entonces ¿Por qué se demoraron en irse, si ambos sabían que no debía ocurrir aún? ¿Por qué no se mantuvieron de espaldas y cerraron los ojos con fuerza? ¿Por qué se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo?¿Por qué tenía que ser el?.

Las batallas que libraron juntos, los patrullajes por las noches, las conversaciones en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, esas ocasiones en que él estaba tan callado y decaído que ella solo se limitaba a abrazarlo y todas las veces que él le había levantado el animo con uno de sus chistes de gato. Más que simplemente compañeros eran amigos. Y era esa amistad la que mantenía su cordura y la reconfortaba en esos días en que la presión de ser Ladybug la hacía querer gritar.

Solamente había en el mundo una persona que la conocía y la entendía por completo y ese era Chat Noir, o lo era hasta hace poco.

Su mente no podía asimilar que fueran la misma persona y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

No se reportó a los patrullajes nocturnos y salía corriendo en cuanto las clases terminaban, evitándolo. Adrien mantuvo su distancia, al menos hasta hoy, el octavo día cuando salió corriendo justo detrás de ella y no tuvo más opción que encerrarse en los baños de chicas. No contaba con que él se quedaría más de una hora esperando afuera por lo que fue un alivio cuando su chofer lo convenció para marcharse.

En cuanto se fueron tomó su mochila, le dio un vistazo a Tikk que dormía en su bolso y salió del baño. Estaba apunto de correr hacia la salida cuando escucho las voces. Venían del corredor que llevaba al área de casilleros, los casilleros donde no debería haber nadie. Su instinto de súper heroína la llevo a avanzar por el pasillo para verificar que todo estuviera bien, pero conforme se acercaba las voces se transformaron en risas sofocadas y para cuando se asomó ligeramente detrás de los últimos casilleros los desconocidos y posibles malhechores se volvieron Nathaniel y Chloè.

Marinette había visto cosas muy extrañas desde que era Ladybug, pero nada se comparaba a la imagen que tenía enfrente pues sentados en el suelo muy juntos con blocs de dibujo apoyados en sus rodillas y lápices de colores esparcidos a su alrededor eran una visión insólita para cualquiera que los conociera.

A Chloè le había sentado muy bien aquella platica de hace casi 2 años en la que, como Ladybug y luego de ver como era perseguida por muchos akumatizados, le aconsejó a su fan número uno cambiar un poco su actitud. El cambio fue un alivio para todos en París, seguía siendo una princesa solo que menos caprichosa.

De pronto un celular sonó y Nathaniel guardó sus cosas apresuradamente.

 _Tengo que irme ya, lo siento-_ Se levantó y ayudó a Chloè a levantarse tambien.

 _Lo sé-_ Parecía realmente triste cuando le contesto pero sus ojos se iluminaron y volvió a sonreír cuando él le dio un beso en la mejilla.- _Vendrás mañana a desayunar con nosotros, ¿verdad?_

 _Sabes perfectamente que no podría faltar, a propósito mi mama insiste en que vayas a cenar con nosotros el domingo.-_ hecho su mochila al hombro mientras esperaba la respuesta de Chloè.

 _Ahí estaré, envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa ¿si?.-_ se acercó a él y cerró el cierre de su chaqueta antes de que Nathaniel saliera corriendo. Cuando vio que Chloè tambien se marchaba aseguró su mochila y corrió hasta la salida, al llegar ahí volteó hacia atrás asegurándose que nadie la viera y abrió la puerta suspirando.

Qué sorpresa se llevó al ver a Chloè justo frente a ella.

 _No es bueno espiar a la gente, Marinette. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez por qué me has ahorrado el tener que buscarte. ¿Por qué no me acompañas por un café? Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.-_ La miro fijamente antes de indicarle con un gesto de la cabeza que la siguiera a su limosina…

 **HOLA DE NUEVO. LAMENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO, NO PODÍA DECIR SI DIVIDIR ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÍA LA OPCIÓN CORRECTA, AL FINAL LO HICE Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES LOS LECTORES TAMBIÉN LO CREAN.**


	3. Uno y el Mismo (Parte 2)

_**Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, si fuera así les aseguro que Marinette y Adrien ya sabrían sus identidades y serían una pareja. Mi absoluto respeto y reconocimiento para su creador.**_

 **Capítulo 2: Uno y el mismo (Parte 2)**

Durante todo el camino Marinette se mantuvo callada y aunque sabía que Chloè la miraba fijamente no levanto la vista. Cuando la limosina se paró frente el hotel _Le Grand París_ un hombre se acercó para abrir la puerta y ayudar a bajar a Chloè.

 _-Gracias, Cam. Ella es mi amiga Marinette Dupain, estaremos en mi habitación. ¿Podrías pedir que nos suban café y galletas por favor?-_ ¿Amigas? Si bien Chloè ya no la trataba mal Marinette no diría que eran amigas.

- _Por supuesto señorita. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted?-_ Cam cerró la puerta de la limosina y luego camino rápidamente hasta la puerta del hotel para mantenerla abierta hasta que Chloè y Marinette entraron. En cuanto pisaron el recibidor del hotel y en el recorrido hasta el elevador todo el personal que laboraba en ese momento se tomó un momento para saludar a Chloè mientras pasaba, sorprendentemente la ex mimada hija del alcalde se tomaba unos segundos para devolver el saludo y preguntarles qué tal iba el trabajo.

- _¿Sabes si mi padre está en su despacho?-_ pregunto a Cam.

- _Me parece que aún no vuelve de su reunión, señorita.-_ Respondió este.

 _-Cuando regrese podrías avisarle que necesito hablar con el, por favor.-_ La Chloè del paso abría explotado de furia y exigiría ver a su padre de inmediato, ¿cuantas cosas más habían cambiado sin que Marinette se diera cuenta?

Siguieron el camino hasta la habitación de la rubia en completo silencio y cuando entraron sobre la mesita en el balcón ya estaban los aperitivos que Chloè había pedido.

Marinette no pudo evitar mirar. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por la habitación seguía siendo inmensa y llena de luz, el peluche de mariquita seguía sobre la cama pero al igual que con su dueña podían verse los cambios visiblemente. La decoración era ahora más simple.

Los espejos, el maquillaje, la ropa y los zapatos de diseñador habían sido sustituidos por lienzos (algunos con paisajes verdes y ciudades, otros en los que no se distinguía a simple vista una forma y algunos más en blanco), 2 caballetes apoyados uno contra el otro estaban frente a la ventana, apilados en una esquina blocs de dibujo, pinceles, gises y lápices regados por toda la mesa, la alfombra que alguna vez fuera de un blanco inmaculado ahora tenía manchas de pintura, sobre una gran plancha de corcho en la pared estaban sujetas con tachuelas algunos bocetos, notas de colores y fotografías (en algunas se podía ver a Sabrina y al Alcalde, en otras a Nathaniël junto a Chloè y para agrandar aún más su sorpresa en muchas otras se podía observar a Adrien acompañando a los dos últimos).

Marinette no podía contener su asombro, entre más miraba la habitación sus ojos se abrían más y mas.

- _Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, pero estoy segura que aún quieres saber por qué te traje-_ sin poder superar su asombro inicial, Marinette sólo atinó asentir con la cabeza.

\- Sientate **,** _por favor. Verás, Marinette, durante la mayor parte de mi infancia únicamente tuve un amigo, por 10 años solo hubo una persona además de mi padre que se preocupo por mí, una persona que se tomó el tiempo de conocerme realmente y a pesar de que me equivocara una y otra vez siempre me dio una oportunidad; quizás intuyas de quien te hablo pero para llegar al punto más rápido té diré que se trata de Adrien_ \- Chloè parecía no notar la atmósfera extraña, sus ojos contemplaban la vista mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y su rostro estaba sereno; Marinette en cambio no podía ni pensar una palabra coherente.

 _-¿Tienes al menos una idea del daño que le haces, de lo mal que él se siente cada vez que te marchas? ¿Te interesa, aunque sea un poco, que sufra?-_ Chloè no levantó la voz pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Marinette esta pudo notar un poco del fuego de la Chloè anterior.- _¿Qué es lo que sucede, Marinette? Todos sabíamos que sentías algo por el, ¿Qué cambio?_

 _¿Qué cambio?_ Era la misma pregunta que se hacia ella y aunque sabía la respuesta no era sencillo de explicar. Ella era quien había cambiado, creció y maduro; se dio cuenta que había sido escogida para cumplir un papel muy importante que merecía más del tiempo y dedicación que ella perdía en cosas sin sentido. Si quería cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora y no seguir preocupando a sus padres tendría que concentrarse en su vida académica así mismo París necesitaría que Ladybug cumpliera con su deber y protegiera a los cuidados del mal.

Fue un cambio difícil pero necesario, había momentos en que de verdad extrañaba salir con sus amigos con tanta frecuentemente como antes por suerte tenía a Chat Noir para alegrar sus noches. Su gatito siempre la hacía reír, a su lado las cosas parecían más fácil, el tiempo se volvía efímero cuando estaban juntos y sin que pudiera frenarlo en su corazón empezó a crecer un afecto más allá de una simple amistad.

Chloè quería una respuesta que no podía darle sin revelar su identidad y aunque terminará por decirle que ella era Ladybug como le explicaría que estaba asustada y confundida porque el chico a quien solía contarle sus penas y sueños, que sentía que la entendía mejor que nadie en el mundo y por el que sería capaz de entregar su propia vida era en realidad Adrien Agreste.

El mismo Adrien que seguía sentándose justo enfrente suyo y de quién estuvo enamorada una vez.

- _Se que estás asustada, Marinette. El amor nos confunde, nos alegra y nos aterra; es parte de ser humanos. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no eres la única. En este instante, a unas calles de aquí, hay otra persona igual de asustada que tú. Te necesita como tú lo necesitas a él -._ El tono de Chloè volvía a ser sereno sin embargo la vergüenza le impedía a Marinette mirarla a la cara. Cuanta verdad había en sus palabras.

Una ocasión le había confesado a Chat lo torpe y simple que era la chica debajo del traje de Ladybug, pensó que se burlaría de ella y en cambio su repuesta la dejó muda. Adrien tenia razón, sin importar cuán diferentes pudieran ser sus identidades civiles de las heroicas seguían siendo ellos, tan distintos y a la vez tan iguales.

- _Tienes razón.-_ Aún desorientada por la revelación fue todo lo que Marinette pudo decir mientras alzaba el rostro para mirar a Chloè; esta seguía viendo hacia la ciudad que ahora se pintaba de naranja y amarillo con el atardecer mientras tomaba con calma de su taza de café.

 _-Y entonces, ¿qué haces aún aquí, Ladybug?.-_ aunque Chloe no voltio pudo ver una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios mientras Marinette se levantaba y se transformaba en su alter ego. Lo último que escucho antes de salir rumbo a la torre Eiffel fue un _-Ve por el-_ de parte de la rubia…

 **He dejado el capitulo abierto para que ustedes puedan darle el final que gusten pero si lo prefieren puedo hacer una tercera parte solo díganme en los comentarios.**

 **A proposito las tachu** **elas tambi** **en son llamadas chinch** **e o chinch** **etas.**

 **Discúlpenme de verdad por no actualizar pero la escuela me tiene muy ocupada, tengo que confesarles que también estuve un poco triste. Como les conté en el primer capítulo mis niñas son mi inspiración y ahora que ya no puedo verlas tan seguido como antes la motivación principal parece haber d** **esapar** **ecido** **; una de ellas a tenido que mudarse hasta Morelia, Michoacán y la escuela también tiene entretenidas al resto de la tropa.**

 **Sin** **embargo mi h** **ermana ti** **en** **e razón y algo bu** **eno d** **eb** **e salir d todo** **esto por lo qu** **e a** **hora que ya no estoy tan comprometida con el lenguaje y las situaciones que debía usar escribiendo para ellas espero tener un poco más de libertad en el contenido.**


	4. Colores

_**Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, si fuera así les aseguro que Marinette y Adrien ya sabrían sus identidades y serían una pareja. Mi absoluto respeto y reconocimiento para su creador.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Colores**

" _ **Lo amo. Él es el centro de mi universo. El sol sale y se pone con el para mí"**_

 _Ana Grey, Cincuenta sombras liberadas, (E.L James)_

Tiempo atrás.

No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto, ¿habría notado que estaba siguiéndolo?.

Podía ser muy sigilosa cuando se lo proponía. Pago su compra en efectivo, no hablo con el empleado mas allá del gracias que ahora acostumbraba dirigir a quien la atendía y había puesto especial cuidado en su atuendo para la ocasión; sin embargo si alguien prestará la suficiente atención podría notar que se trataba de ella.

A su parecer había cuidado cada detalle pero se le pudo haber escapado algo; quizá durante esos escasos 8 minutos en que espero a que él abandonara la tienda, y así ella pudiera entrar, alguien la había notado.

Ya no tenía caso preocuparse, si había sido así, ahora ya no importaba pues al fin de cuentas logró su cometido.

Sobre la mesa de café y el sofá descansaban pinturas de diferentes colores y pinceles suficientes para un año; junto a su ventana estaba apoyado el caballete y los lienzos que ordenó hace unos días; con eso debía ser suficiente para comenzar.

Su padre le contó que hubo una época, cuando él era un joven estudiante como ella, en que había jugado con idea de hacer una carrera como pintor; tenía talento y una pasión increíble por el arte. Fue una verdadera lástima que sus abuelos no tuvieran los mismos planes para su futuro porque estaba segura que habría llegado muy lejos.

De verdad esperaba haber heredado, aunque sea una milésima parte de su talento, lo necesitaría si quería lograr su objetivo.

Respiró profundamente, tomó un poco de pintura roja y deslizó el pincel por el lienzo.

Dejó que su mente vagara hacia el. Recordó la deslumbrante sonrisa que le había dedicado cuando hace unas semanas y, armándose de todo el valor que tenía, se acercó a la banca donde él solía pasar el receso y con la voz entrecortada por el miedo a su rechazo le dijo lo talentoso que era y cuán hermoso era el paisaje montañoso que estaba dibujando.

Jamás podría olvidar la calidez con la que se llenó su corazón al escucharlo preguntarle si le gustaría sentarse junto a él.

Si le tenía algún rencor después de todas las maldades que le había hecho no lo mostró; así como tampoco se sorprendió del mismo modo que los demás cuando, desde un tiempo para acá, ella se mostraba más amable. Acepto su presencia por completo, no le hablo con temor e incluso le preguntó cómo se sentía ahora que Sabrina se encontraba de intercambio en Venecia. Sentada a su lado acepto por primera vez ante alguien que no fuera su padre o Adrien lo mucho que extrañaba a su amiga. El tomo su mano y la apretó en señal de empatía mientras le decía que podía contar con el; casi se desmaya cuando le pregunto si le gustaría que se sentarán juntos en clase pero se obligó a sí misma a guardar la compostura, lo que no pudo contener fue la sonrisa que irremediablemente apareció en su rostro cuando murmuró - _me encantaría, gracias-._

Durante cuatro semanas y 3 días no había parado de observarlo dibujar en sus ratos libres y también durante las clases. El martes pasado estaba tan concentrado en la torre Eiffel que dibujaba que no noto que la maestra le hizo una pregunta así que ella le dio un ligero codazo y le soplo la respuesta.

El se acercó a ella y murmuró muy cerca de su oído _-gracias, Chloè. Eres la mejor-._ Una sensación extraña, parecida a una descarga de electricidad, le recorrió todo el cuerpo y termino alojándose en su estómago. Parecía que el corazón le saldría corriendo del pecho por la rapidez con que latía.

¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña y a la vez tan conocida, tan diferente y tan natural?.

Había escuchado de él, lo había leído y era incontable la cantidad de veces que lo vio en el cine, pero nada la preparo para el momento en que se dio cuenta que se trataba del amor.

Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada.

Quien sea que haya inventado la expresión "mariposas en el estómago" estaba muy equivocado, más que simples e inofensivas mariposas Chloè sentía abejas asesinas.

No era una simple atracción juvenil, ni siquiera un amor de preparatoria, de verdad lo amaba.

Estaba enamorada de Nathaniël como jamás en su 17 años lo había estado de otro chico.

Podía tener materialmente lo que quisiera con pedirlo en ese preciso instante y sin embargo más que cualquier cosa en todo el universo deseaba que él también la amara.

¿Cómo podría ahora separarse de él? Si sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo la llama a gritos. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, cada momento y a cada instante estaba presente en sus pensamientos, todo parecía girar a su alrededor y sin que pudiera hacer algo para frenarlo Chloè se encontraba buscando cada vez más su cercanía.

Nathaniël había traído nuevos colores a su vida, estando junto a él todo parecía más vibrante. No recordaba ser tan dichosa en mucho tiempo. El no podría hacerse jamás una idea de lo especial que la hacía sentirse cada vez que le pedía su opinión para un dibujo, cuando le dedicaba esa sonrisa abrumadora que le quitaba el aliento y con las pequeñas bromas que compartían solo entre ellos.

Adoraba verlo dibujar, la dedicación que le ponía a cada trazo y la pasión que imprimía en cada color fue lo que la llevo a seguirlo hasta aquella tienda; quería saber cómo se sentía crear algo bello más allá de la imaginación, algo tan impredecible como lo era ese amor que sentía, quería hacer que su corazón se acelerará al mismo ritmo frenético al que latía el suyo.

Pintaría por y únicamente para él; le demostraría lo mucho que había cambiado, se ganaría su corazón poco a poco.

Sería la chica perfecta para el. Buena, amable y generosa. Le mostraría que podía ser digna de su amor.

 **Este es sin duda una los capítulos que más disfrute escribir; siempre me han gustado las historias de amor con muchos clichés y creo firmemente que todos nos merecemos una, aunado a eso está el hecho que mis dos personajes favoritos son Chloé y Nathaniël y siempre he pensado que tienen mucho potencial, se merecen una oportunidad de tener más protagonismo (bueno todos sabes ahora que Chloé será la portadora del Miraculous de la abeja pero en mi humilde opinión creo que Nathaniël también debería haber tenido uno). Prepárense porque tengo mucho material preparado de estos dos.**

 **Hasta la próxima, con cariño, Aidee.**


	5. Secreto

**Capítulo 5: Secreto.**

Ya había pasado poco más de mes y medio desde que Caparace, Queen Bee y Rena Rouge se unieron al equipo que protegía Paris, como era de esperarse Ladybug y Chat Noir desconfiaron de los recién llegados al inicio, pero basto con una pequeña reunión en casa del maestro Fu para que estos comprendieran que se trataba de verdaderos portadores y no algún otro akumatizado.

Cuando comprendió que ahora era una super heroína no pudo contener la emoción. Estaba viviendo el sueño, por fin tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo por su ciudad, el poder de marcar la diferencia en la batalla entre el bien y el mal, y podría luchar hombro con hombro al lado de los héroes de Paris. No podía concebir algo mejor en el mundo.

Alya jamás había pensado que llegaría a odiar tanto el célebre choque de puños entre Ladybug y Chat Noir. Algunas semanas atrás cuando se dedicaba a seguir las hazañas del dúo como una ciudadana más hubiera matado por ver tan de cerca el acto que marcaba la victoria definitiva de los héroes; sin embargo, desde que se unió al equipo como Rena rouge no soportaba ni siquiera el oír hablar sobre el buen equipo que hacían Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Al principio pensó que podía ser algo momentáneo después de todo estaban acostumbrados a ser solo ellos dos, tal vez aún les parecía difícil creer que ahora tenían más compañeros en quienes apoyarse o interiormente aun desconfiaban de los nuevos, pero desecho la posibilidad después de algunos días de convivir con ambos.

A simple vista todo parecía ser normal, los cinco trabajan juntos para detener a los akumatizados pero si Alya se detenía y prestaba más atención podía notar la forma en que los dos se comportaban como satélites, ni siquiera ellos parecían darse cuenta que cuando alguno se movía el otro ajustaba su posición inmediatamente. La mayoría del tiempo Ladybug estaba bastante seria y concentraba en purificar el akuma nada podía distraerla excepto Chat Noir, la heroína siempre tenía tiempo para reírse de los chistes del gato negro y su mirada lo seguía constantemente durante toda la pelea. Tampoco podía dejar pasar el hecho de que cuando se despedían después de una batalla o terminaban un patrullaje eran los únicos que siempre se marchaban en la misma dirección y al mismo tiempo.

Alya estaba segura que algo se le escapaba, el dúo escondía algo importante. Como fan y administradora del Ladyblog estaba segura que conocía más que nadie a los héroes, pero esta vez tenía que admitir que eran muchas cosas las que no había notado, estando tan cerca de ellos no podía ignorar el misterio que los envolvía.

La curiosidad estaba matándola poco a poco, se pasaba cada momento libre investigando y mirando a detalle cada foto que ella misma había tomado anteriormente sin obtener ningún resultado. ¿Qué escondían Ladybug y Chat Noir?

Nino jamás podría desconfiar de Ladybug y mucho menos de Chat Noir; ambos hacían un excelente trabajo protegiendo la ciudad cuando solo eran ellos dos y lo seguían haciendo incluso ahora que tenían más ayuda.

Los dos eran muy buenos compañeros, Chat con sus extraños chistes siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y Ladybug siempre tenía una palabra de aliento; aun así, era imposible no notar después de convivir con ellos un tiempo algo raro en los dos.

Cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir peleaban juntos las batallas parecían un juego de niños, estaban tan sincronizados que no tenían que hablar o mirarse para saber lo que querían que hiciera el otro. Bromeaban y se divertían como si estuvieran en una reunión casual. Y luego estaba el asunto de las flores, al parecer las rosas eran la flor favorita de su compañera porque el coqueto gato se encargaba de traerle una siempre.

Aunque Nino no era un gran observar pudo notar desde la primera que vez que se encontraron en la torre Eiffel para patrullar la conexión que compartían y lo apegados que estaban el uno al otro; las miradas cómplices y el extraño olor a galletas de chocolate que siempre los acompañaba. Era extraño y desconcertante para él y sus compañeras la forma en que se comportan cuando están juntos, como si supieran y escondieran algo que no aceptan, pero tampoco niegan.

Alguna ocasión sopeso la posibilidad de preguntarle a Chat Noir lo que sucedía, después de todo eran amigos, pero luego de pensarlo bien llego a la conclusión de que en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta sobre que tenía que preguntar, no se imaginaba platicando tranquilamente con Chat y soltar de la nada "¿Y entonces que se traen Ladybug y tú, viejo?". ¿Tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con Alya estaba comenzando a afectarlo de alguna manera?

\- ¿ _Está todo bien, Bee?-_ Chloe que hasta ese momento ya había olvidado que se suponía que estaba posando para uno de los cuadros de Nathaniel volteo hacia donde él se encontraba.

 _-Si...bueno en realidad no. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Rena Rouge, Nath. -_ dejo su posición en la silla del balcón y se sentó más cerca de el para poder recargar su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. - ¿ _Y si ella tiene razón y nos ocultan algo verdaderamente importante?_

 _-Rena parecer ser una chica realmente lista y muy seguramente tiene razón, pero si me pidieras mi opinión yo diría que tú también lo eres, abejita. tú también pasas mucho tiempo con ellos ¿Qué piensas tú? -_ Nathaniel llevo una de sus manos hacia su cabello y acomodo delicadamente un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.

 _\- ¿Yo? -_ Acercando más su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos Nath asintió _\- bueno parece haber una gran complicidad entre los dos, Ladybug me confeso que sin Chat ella no sería la heroína segura y valiente que es ahora, recuerdas que te conté sobre esa ocasión en que permití que el akumatizado escapara, yo pensé que ella estaría muy enojada conmigo y en cambio me ayudo a tener más confianza en mí. Ellos hacen un gran equipo, tienen muchas responsabilidades, pero aun así parecen felices, como Chat con sus chistes. Ellos se preocupan por nosotros tres, aunque en realidad ya tienen suficiente con tener que cuidar la cuidad, a todos los parisinos y llevar dobles vidas._

 _-Entonces si son buenas personas y por alguna razón tuvieran información que fuera verdaderamente importante para derrotar al mal ¿no crees que ellos se los revelarían de inmediato? -_ dijo Nathaniel mientras tomaba su mano

- _Por supuesto, Ladybug y Chat Noir jamás harían nada que pudiera lastimar a nadie inocente. En realidad, esa conexión que tienen es especial, sabes yo he estado junto a ellos el aire casi se vuelve mágico cuando están juntos. La verdad es que ellos me recuerdan un poco a... nosotros-_ Cuando Chloe se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo no pudo evitar quedarse en shock.

- _Tal vez si tengan un secreto, pero como tú misma te acabas de dar cuenta, no se trata de algo malo, ni tampoco de una situación que deba ser del dominio público si ellos no lo quieren así; sino de algo más simple e íntimo._

 **Hola de nuevo a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero que hayan pasado una excelente navidad en compañía de todos sus seres queridos y les deseo un gran año nuevo. La verdad es que no estaba segura de publicar esto, cuando lo imaginé me gustaba mucho la idea pero conforme lo fui escribiendo no tomaba la forma que yo esperaba y creo que quedo bastante raro. De antemano lo lamento.**


	6. Diferente

_**Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, si fuera así les aseguro que Marinette y Adrien ya sabrían sus identidades y serían una pareja. Mi absoluto respeto y reconocimiento para su creador.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Diferente.**

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada, desde que la cena comenzó Adrien no dejaba de voltear cada ciertos segundos a mirar su teléfono. Parecía ansioso y apenas había tocado la comida.

Esta no era la primera vez que veía esa actitud tan extraña desde que intentaba pasar más tiempo con el, sabía que se ausentaba bastante de su vida pero seguía conociendo a su hijo y sabía que eso no era normal.

Cuando la pantalla se iluminó y mostró un mensaje nuevo Adrien se llevó a la boca el pedazo de pollo y champiñones que estuvo en su tenedor toda la cena, mastico rápidamente, tomó un sorbo de agua y se levantó apresuradamente.

- _La cena estuvo deliciosa, iré a mi habitación. Buenas noches, padre-_ alargo la mano para tomar su teléfono y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando escucho un golpe seguido de un leve _auch_ supuso que Adrien ya estaría llegando a su habitación por lo que llamó a Nathalie.

- _Nathalie, ¿cómo van las clases de Adrien?-_ Su eficaz asistente se apresuró a revisar la tablet que siempre cargaba consigo antes de contestar.

- _Excelentes como siempre, señor. -_ respondió Nathalie mostrándole una gráfica semanal de su avance.

\- ¿ _Ninguna queja sobre su comportamiento? -_ volvió a preguntar.

- _No, señor. En realidad lo han elogiado mucho más estas semanas. Su profesor de esgrima dice que lo nota mucho más motivado y enérgico durante la práctica. Su profesora de piano me ha comentado que lo ve más apasionado por su música y el profesor de mandarín no para de hablar maravillas sobre el.-_ verdaderamente extraño, sabía que Adrien se esforzaba mucho en sus disciplinas extras pero jamás había llegado a ese nivel de entrega. Debía averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-Serias tan amable de darme el registro de la tarjeta de crédito por favor.- Rápidamente Nathalie cambió la imagen en la Tablet para mostrar una con todos los cargos realizas a la tarjeta. Como ya era usual Adrien había comprado varios quesos en una tienda especializada, todo parecía en orden hasta que su mirada bajó al último establecimiento. Cada mes desde hace ya bastante tiempo aparecía un cargo en esa tienda, nunca le preocupó hasta ahora; ni si quiera sabía que vendían ahí.

 _\- ¿Reconoces la última tienda de la lista, Nathalie?-_ Su asistente dio un vistazo a la pantalla antes de responder.

 _-Me parece que es una florería, señor.-_ ¿una florería? No había visto una sola flor en la casa y mucho menos en la habitación de su hijo. ¿Para qué necesitaba Adrien tantas flores y a dónde las llevaba?

 _-Gracias, Nathalie, eso es todo por hoy. Puedes irte a descansar. -_ Nathalie asintió con la cabeza y se marchó dejándolo solo en el comedor. Cuando estuvo seguro que ella ya se habría marchado se levanto y recorrió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo.

La puerta estaba cerrada y él estaba apunto de tocar cuando escucho risas. Espero a que se detuviera y toco la puerta, Adrien no tardó en abrir todavía con sus audífonos y micrófono puestos, la televisión estaba encendida y se podía ver un videojuego pausado.

 _\- ¿Está todo bien, Padre?-_ Gabriel no supo qué decir, no había pensado que diría cuando estuviera frente a él pero tenía la firme sensación de que algo se le escapaba.

 _-Claro que sí, hijo. Yo solo quería darte las buenas noches y avisarte que me tomaré el día mañana para llevarte a la escuela, iré a tomar una taza de té con André y luego de recogerte podremos pasar el resto del día juntos-_ Adrien parecía algo sorprendido y nervioso, se quitó los audífonos y su mano se estiró levemente para rascar detrás de su cabeza. Conocía ese gesto, su esposa solía hacerlo siempre que estaba preocupada por decirle algo que muy seguramente no le gustaría.

\- ¿ _Sucede algo, Adrien?-_ Preguntó.

- _Es que…, bueno yo…ya tenía planes, como tú ya sabes es el único día de la semana donde no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que ir a la escuela, entonces yo pensé que podría…amm salir a dar un paseo.-_ Cuando terminó la frase Adrien acomodo ligeramente la camisa verde que vestía ese día y desvío la mirada de la suya _, es igual a su madre._ Ahora sí ya no le quedaba duda, su hijo le ocultaba algo y si él no pensaba contarle lo averiguaría por su cuenta.

- _Está bien, hijo. Si te parece bien solo te llevaré a la escuela. ¿Necesitarás que te recojan o volverás solo a casa?-_ preguntó sereno.

 _-No, yo puedo volver solo. Gracias, padre_ -Adrien le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa antes de volver a mirar en dirección a los audífonos que tenía en la mano. ¿Acaso tenía un problema con la tecnología?.

Revolvió ligeramente su cabello y noto que ya era tan alto como el, todavía podía recordar al pequeño bebe rubio que daba sus primeros pasos con su ayuda.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cambio el elegante traje por su pijama y se metió a la cama.

Tal vez André podría ayudarlo, después de todo el también tenía un adolescente en casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y después de dejar a Adrien en la escuela fue al restaurante del hotel _Le Grand Paris_ donde su amigo André ya lo esperaba sentado en la que era la mesa favorita de ambos y con una taza de su té favorito ya servido.

- _Gabriel, que bueno verte de nuevo, ¿Qué tal está él trabajo?-_ pregunto el alcalde de París.

- _Como ya es usual, muy cansado-_ André soltó una carcajada antes de hablar.

- _Entonces deja ya de trabajar tanto, mi buen amigo, te estás perdiendo de mucho. Este mes apenas te vi dos ocasiones contando esta-_ el alcalde volvió a reír y después tomo la taza de café que anteriormente había pedido para darle un sorbo.

- _La industria de la moda nunca descansa, necesito mantenerme al día-_ argumentó- _Cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo está Chloe?_

 _-Bien, en realidad yo diría más que excelente. Esta muy emocionada con la exposición de arte que está preparando.-_ Comentó André.

 _-No sabía que Chloe había heredó tu vena artística._ \- Gabriel tomo un sorbo de su té.

- _La exposición no es para ella, debo admitir que no lo hace nada mal pero hemos platicado mucho sobre la universidad y la veo más inclinada a la administración.-_ sin duda podía ver a Chloe encargándose del hotel de su padre, siempre fue una joven muy ordenada.

- _Si no es para Chloe y, estoy seguro que después de tantos años, tampoco es para ti ¿de qué artista se trata?-_ preguntó con curiosidad.

- _De uno muy bueno sin duda, joven y talentoso. En realidad Nathaniel me recuerda mucho a mi cuando era un estudiante. Tiene mucho potencial.-_ por un instante el rostro de André mostró un poco de melancolía- _sabes que era mi sueño ser un gran pintor pero a diferencia de ti, nunca tuve las agallas de revelarme contra mis padres y debido a su influencia nadie más me dio la oportunidad de demostrar cuán lejos podía llegar; por eso me encargaré de que Nathaniel si cumpla su sueño._ \- una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de André.

- _Hablas de él con mucho aprecio. No creo que te veas reflejado en el solamente, recuerdo que siempre quisiste otro hijo.-_ agregó un pequeño matiz de burla cuando dijo lo último.

- _Tienes mucha razón, siempre quise otro hijo y mi Chloe me lo dio. Me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen esos dos. Mi niña parece más feliz que nunca y el es un muy buen muchacho, el partido idóneo para mi niña. El hotel está lleno de risas desde que están juntos y yo también.-_ André tenía una mirada soñadora y su sonrisa crecía más con cada palabra.

- _Puedo notarlo, me gustaría conocerlo, ¿Cuándo dices que será la exposición? Quizá Adrien y yo podríamos ir.-_ Gabriel no podía más con la curiosidad.

- _En unas semanas, me encargaré de que Nathalie tenga la información para que puedas asistir, me gustaría que lo conozcas. Va a ser la próxima gran revelación. Chloe se encargo de invitar a todos sus compañeros al evento así que Adrien ya debe saber-_ la emoción le brotaba a través de los poros a André.

- _Pareces realmente emocionado, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo así-_ dijo Gabriel.

- _Hace tiempo que no me sentía así. Sabes que ya no falta mucho para que nuestros hijos decidan a qué quieren dedicarse y mi periodo presidencial ya está por terminar, así que he estado pensando en el futuro. -_ Dijo André.

 _\- ¿El futuro, André? ¿No queda eso un poco lejos aún?-_ Contestó.

- _Ahh, mi viejo amigo, estas realmente perdido en tu trabajo. El futuro ya está aquí, ¿Acaso no notas que tu hijo ya no es un niño? Pronto escogerá su camino y dependerá de ti si él decide que permanezcas en su vida.-_ Aunque algo alocado debía admitir que André tenía mucha razón, ya había perdido a Denisse no soportaría perder también a Adrien. No pudo evitar quedarse pensando en lo que dijo André, hasta que él rompió el silencio con una estridente carcajada.

 _-Ahora más que nunca confió en que el destino sabrá mandarme lo que necesito. Ya le dedique mucho de mi tiempo al trabajo, quiero hacer muchas cosas antes de que sea demasiado viejo; pasar tiempo con mi hija antes de que ella sea una mujer muy ocupada, incluso tal vez volver a pintar.-_ André volvió a tomar un sorbo de café.

 _-Me parece, André, que estás entrando a la temida crisis de los 50._

- _Es una posibilidad, pero no creo que se trate de eso, algunas semanas atrás Nathaniel mandó una solicitud para un curso de escultura en Italia y lo aceptaron, Chloe y yo estamos muy orgullosos y hemos decidido acompañarlo-_ casi escupe el café cuando escucho lo último.

- _No te parece que es algo apresurado, quedarse los 3 en Italia involucra un nivel de compromiso que no tienen, estoy seguro que Chloe debe querer mucho al muchacho ahora y no dudo que él también la quiera con la misma intensidad, pero solo es un amor de juventud, se les pasara tan rápido que en unos años ni recordaran sus nombres-_ a pesar de lo descabellado que le parecía intento mantener la calma para razonar con André. Para su sorpresa este volvió a reír.

 _-Me retracto de lo que dije, más que perdido estás ciego. Debo recordarte que tú no eras mucho mayor que Adrien cuando conociste a Denisse; ahora que retomó esos viejos tiempos no puedo evitar volver a reír cuando recuerdo lo distraído que estabas. Él siempre serio y pulcro Gabriel Agreste no podía parar de decir chistes malos.-_ No pudo decir más, André había dado con su talón de Aquiles.- _El amor no acepta reglas cuando es verdadero. Soy su padre, la conozco mejor que nadie después de todo yo cambie sus pañales. Es el indicado, lo supe en cuanto la vi contestar el teléfono y quedarse muda; mi Chloe la chica que puede mantener una conversación en tres idiomas diferentes, mirar la televisión y al mismo tiempo pintarse las uñas se quedó sin palabras cuando Nath la llamó, hasta la fecha aún le pasa de vez en cuando._

 _-Pareces muy calmado con la situación yo en tu lugar realmente no sabría qué hacer.-_ Contestó intentado pensar que haría si se encontrara en su posición.

 _-Siempre le tuviste miedo al cambio, no puedes seguir viendo a Adrien como un niño. El ya es mayor y pronto llegara el día en que escogerá una carrera, se mudará solo, encontrará una buena chica con quien sentar cabeza y en algunas años te veré haciendo de niñera. Tal vez incluso el ya esté enamorado, ¿No lo has pensado?. Imagino que ya habrás hablado con él sobre sexo ¿no?-_ como era usual en André volvió a reír al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía en ese momento.

- _No creo, te equivocas, eso no es posible. Si mi hijo estuviera enamorado yo lo sabría.-_ intento guardar la compostura y tomo un trago de su te, el cual ya hacía tiempo que se había enfriado.

- _Nunca se sabe con estos jóvenes de ahora_. _Dime haz notado que actúa raro, diferente a como es normalmente._ \- Eso no podía ser posible, el sabría si a Adrien le gustara alguna chica- _Pero mira que tarde es, le prometí a Chloe que la recogería en la escuela. ¿Vienes conmigo? Estoy seguro que a ella le encantaría verte para presentarte a Nathaniel._

Consternado por lo que dijo André se limitó a asentir y seguirlo hacia su auto en dirección a la escuela de sus hijos.

* * *

En cuanto se estacionaron y bajaron del auto pudo reconocer de inmediato a la rubia hija de su amigo charlando animadamente en la entrada de la escuela, su mano unida a la de un muchacho alto y pelirrojo que no podía ser otro que Nathaniel. Junto a ellos y sosteniendo una gran carpeta que mostraba a Chloe se encontraba una jovencita con el cabello azabache y unos grandes ojos azules.

- _Papa que bueno que ya estás aquí. -_ Chloe abrazo a su padre antes de dirigir una brillante sonrisa para el- _Tío Gabriel que bueno verte, no sabía que vendrías a recoger a Adrien. El aún no sale._

 _-En realidad tu padre me invitó, espero que no te importe-_ contestó _._

- _Claro que no así aprovechare para presentarte a dos personas importantes. Él es Nathaniel, mi novio. -_ extendió la mano para estrechar la que le extendía Nathaniel y noto con agrado que tenía un apretón firme, eso siempre era un buen indicio.

- _Es un placer conocerlo, señor Agreste.-_ dijo.

- _El placer es mío, muchacho. André me hablo mucho de ti, no puedo esperar a ver tu trabajo._

 _-Y estoy segura que recordaras a Marinette.-_ Por supuesto que la reconocía, hacía tiempo que no conocía un talento y una dedicación como los que ella tenía. Había visto sus diseños en varias ocasiones y realmente esperaba que presentará una solicitud para ser pasante en su empresa. El reconocía el talento cuando lo veía.

- _Claro que la recuerdo señorita Dupain-Cheng.-_ no pudo evitar mirar hacia la carpeta que sostenía la joven y sonreír, llena de colores y muestras de telas perfectamente ordenadas era fácil darse cuenta lo mucho que se apasionaba por la moda- _Me alegro mucho de que Chloe cuente con usted, tiene un excelente gusto._

 _-Gracias, señor Agreste. -_ dijo Marinette mientras un ligero sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas. Después miro su reloj. - _ohh ya se me hace tarde para ver a Alya, nos vemos después Chloe, hasta luego Nath. -_ dio un ligero abrazo a Chloe y Nathaniel antes de dirigirse a André y el.- _Adiós señor Bourgeois, señor Agreste espero volver a verlo pronto._

No pudo evitar pensar en lo educada y talentosa que era esa joven, con la guía adecuada llegaría muy lejos; un chico que paso corriendo junto a ellos hizo que se sobresaltara. Con asombro observo que se trataba de su hijo, quien corría a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Marinette; cuando la alcanzo se detuvieron a hablar un momento. Jamás había visto a su hijo tan sonriente y a la vez tan nervioso. Vio a la chica del cabello negro asentir ante algo que dijo su hijo. Adrien saco un par de rosas de su mochila y se las dio a Marinette quien las acerco un poco a su rostro para olerlas. Así que ahí iban a parar todas las flores. Marinette le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar su mano y alejarse los dos caminando.

André puso una mano sobre su hombro para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué te pareció eso, amigo? - pregunto inocentemente.

-Quizá tengas razón, no estaría mal tener alguien que se ocupe de mi empresa cuando yo quiera retirarme.

* * *

 **Alerta spoiler.**

 **Hola de nuevo a todos, estoy segura que muchos de nosotros ya suponíamos que Howk moth era nada más y nada menos que Gabriel Agreste. Yo personalmente aun no puedo hacerme a la idea; siempre he pensado que ningún padre le haría daño a su hijo por lo que aún conservo la esperanza de que todo sea una mentira y al final Thomas tenga una buena razón para hacerme sufrir.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Con cariño.**

 **Aidee**


	7. Subiré al Infierno

_**Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, si fuera así les aseguro que Marinette y Adrien ya sabrían sus identidades y serían una pareja. Mi absoluto respeto y reconocimiento para su creador.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Subiré al infierno.**

" _ **Sube al infierno los demonios con aurora,**_

 _ **Baja al paraíso ángeles con cuernos y cola"**_

Cuando Marinette contesto el teléfono eran las 2:08 de la madrugada. Al principio sopeso la idea de dejar que entrara el buzón de voz hasta que estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo y descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de Adrien.

Salto por los tejados de Paris a gran velocidad y no se detuvo hasta que llego a la torré Eiffel.

Alguna vez escucho la frase "nada bueno pasa después de las dos de la madrugada", quien la hubiera dicho no podía estar mas en lo cierto.

Chat estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas; cuando la sintió llegar alzo la cara y Marinette pudo ver su rostro, los ojos rojos y las mejilla surcadas de lagrimas que jamas pensó que vería. Se arrodillo junto a el y puso sus brazos a su alrededor. El rodeo su cintura y la estrecho fuertemente.

- _Esta bien, Chat. Estoy aquí.-_ llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas y con su pulgar limpio algunas lagrimas que todavía caían.- _¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

 _-Fue el de nuevo. Siempre se trata sobre el, Marinette_ _._

 _\- Estos años han sido difíciles para los dos pero estoy segura que te quiere, ¿Cómo podría no quererte? Si eres su hijo.-_ beso su mejilla y luego paso sus dedos entre los mechones de su cabello como sabia que a el le gustaba.

- _Creo que esta es la primera vez que te equivocas, My Lady. Lo he sabido desde hace tiempo pero siempre guarde la esperanza. Por las noches toma mas de una copa y durante el día desaparece, no quiero ni saber en donde ha estado._

 _-¿Discutieron de nuevo?.-_ pregunto ella

 _-Como ya es usual desde que ya no sigo sus ordenes al pie de la letra. Estoy cansado de todo esto, Marinette. De ser rechazado una y otra vez. Yo también la extraño, cuando perdimos a mama el era todo lo que me quedaba ¿Por qué yo no lo fui para el?. Tu lo viste hice todo por complacerlo y no fue suficiente, yo no soy suficiente_. _Sin importar lo que haga, sin importar cuanto me esfuerce no puedo llenar el vacío que mama dejo_ .-Marinette volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente esperando que su contacto ayudara a tranquilizarlo un poco.

- _No vuelvas a decir eso, Adrien. Eres una persona increíble y tu padre lo sabe, solo le cuesta un poco demostrarte cuanto te quiere.-_ llevo de nuevo sus manos a las mejilla del rubio para que la mirara a los ojos.

- _Yo lo quiero desde la piel hasta los huesos pero ya no puedo vivir mas en su casa. No hay nada que hacer y el lo sabe.-_ Chat tomo la mano que tenia en su mejilla y la llevo a sus labios para besarla.- _Le dije que me marcharía. Nunca lo había visto llorar antes, me pregunto cuanto tiempo y aunque el me crió para guardar silencio le grite que no me esperara en la próxima década._

 _-Piénsalo bien, Adrien. Tal vez te estas apresurando, regresa y habla con el, arreglen las cosas.-_ paso el dorso de su mano por su frente y acomodo un mechón rubio que le caí sobre los ojos.

- _Ya no quiero vivir de esta manera, voy a regresar a tomar mis cosas y me iré. Tomará un tiempo para que las cosas sanen y mientras sucede lo mejor será que alejarme.-_ Adrien tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos. La determinación en sus ojos la impulso a contestar como lo hizo.

- _Si es realmente lo que quieres yo también lo haré, huiré contigo.-_ Chat se puso aun mas pálido cuando la escucho y se levanto rápidamente.

- _Por supuesto que no, tu no tienes por que hacerlo. ¿Qué pasara con tus padres, con Alya y todos tus sueño?_

Marinette también se levanto, tomo una de sus manos y después alargo su brazo para obligarlo a agacharse un poco.

 _-Tu y yo somos uno ¿recuerdas?, creación y destrucción. Fue un día muy largo; te conozco muy bien, tu corazón y tu mente están nublados ahora. Sientes que no hay respuestas, ni una razón para seguir manteniendo la esperanza viva. Es difícil ahora pero con el tiempo funcionara.-_ Chat cerro los ojos, Marinette beso su frente y luego su mejilla.

 _-Ya no queda nada bueno dentro de mí, Marinette. El acabo con todo. Yo no soy como tu, no podrás encontrar nada que brille en mi. No me perdonaría jamas el alejarte de tu casa y la gente que amas._

 _\- Mírame.-_ Adrien abrió los ojos verdes y los dirigió hacia los azules de ella _.- Coqueteaste descaradamente conmigo y aseguraste que estábamos destinados. Me besaste y proclamaste que yo era tuya y tu siempre mío. Dijiste que me amabas y me prometiste un futuro juntos.-_ Parecía que estaba apunto de romper a llorar cuando tomo el cascabel que adornaba su traje y lo uso para atraerlo mas cerca de ella. _\- Tu me conoces bien, para mi no hay imposibles. Si te vas, si te alejas de mi yo te buscaría en cada rincón de esta tierra y no importa donde estés iría confiada en encontrarte porque tengo el mejor de los mapas, tus ojos._

 _-¿Qué hay del equipo? Ellos te necesitan para proteger la ciudad._

 _-Ya no somos niños, Adrien. Paris es tu hogar y yo se que en verdad no quieres irte. No tenemos que alejarnos de la gente que amamos, ni dejar de salvar la ciudad; busquemos un lugar para los dos. Empecemos una vida juntos. Se que fui yo quien dijo que aun era un poco pronto para el matrimonio pero dentro de un tiempo cuando ya estemos mas asentados y si aun quieres podríamos planear una boda intima…-_ todavía no terminaba la ultima palabra cuando Chat la beso y luego la estrecho fuertemente.

 _-¿Enserio harías todo eso por mi?_ \- pregunto aun abrazándola.

- _Por ti subiría al infierno, gatito._

* * *

 **Hola a todos y feliz año nuevo.**

 **¿Alguna vez han pensado en irse, en abandonarlo todo y simplemente dejarse ir?**

 **Tengo que confesarles que hubo una época, no hace mucho tiempo, en que mi vida se lleno de terror, en ese año me sentí tan libre y a la vez tan aterrada.**

 **Cometí error tras error pero fue cuando me ahogue que aprendí a respirar.**

 **Por las mañanas estaba de lo más tranquila; leí infinidad de libros (casi uno por día), escuché mis canciones favoritas y comí lo que yo quería. Pero las noches eran un tormento, lloraba en silencio para que mi hermana no me escuchara y hasta quedarme dormida.**

 **Estaba consciente de que lo hacía estaba mal y sin embargo no podía detenerme.**

 **Siempre he sido una persona aburrida la clásica estudiante de diez que no va a las fiestas y cuando lo hace es a comer, no hago deporte, ni voy a caminar con mis amigas a los centros comerciales yo vivo para los libros, la música y el cine.**

 **No me di cuenta en que momento tomé el camino equivocado hasta que fue demasiado tarde; mi padre jamás me había gritado como lo hizo y mi mama nunca había llorado tanto como cuando se enteró. los días antes de que me descubrieran me senté en la banca a la que iba a leer en lugar de entrar a clase como todos mis compañeros e intenté pensar cómo es que había llegado ahí si yo tenía todo mi futuro planeado. Fue entonces que llego a mi la idea de irme de mi casa, saldría como cualquier otro día la única diferencia seria que no regresaría, me dije que a mi misma que era lo mejor y que todo estaría bien. Cuando llego el momento no pude hacerlo.**

 **El precio por nuestros pecados es ver a la gente que amamos sufrir, este episodio me causa pesadillas y aveces me despierto en medio de la noche para llorar.**

 **Hasta la fecha me cuesta un poco entender todo lo que sucedió y las consecuencias que me trae todavía; pero llegue a la conclusión de que Dios me puso un alto. Como les conté yo era una estudiante de 10, la gente solía decirme el futuro brillante y prometedor que me esperaba, yo creía que estaba por arriba de todos mis compañeros, que era mejor, que yo nunca me equivocaría como lo hacían ellos; arrogante y tonta niña.**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco mucho, mi historia me avergüenza y es por eso que solo mis padres y ahora ustedes que leen mi fic la conocen. Yo necesitaba contársela a alguien porque aunque ya paso un tiempo aveces solo recordarla me arrebata el aire.**

 **Discúlpenme por favor si les quite mucho tiempo, espero que les haya gustado la actualización. Hasta la próxima.**

 **P.D ¿Notaron la referencia a "Como Conocí a Tu Madre"?**

 **Aidee Blackburn.**


	8. Podría ser el indicado

Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, si fuera así les aseguro que Marinette y Adrien ya sabrían sus identidades y serían una pareja. Mi absoluto respeto y reconocimiento para su creador

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Podría Ser el Indicado.**

Denisse cerro la puerta de su habitación antes de que su madre comenzara a bombardearla con preguntas, puso el seguro y corriendo se tiro en su cama. Tomo su oso de peluche favorito y soltó un pequeño grito ahogado de felicidad. Duusu apareció junto a ella y voló arriba de su cara.

 _-¿Cómo estuvo la cita?._ \- pregunto la kwami.

- _Bien.-_ dijo mientras sonreía.

- _¿Bien?, ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? Necesito mas detalles; ayer no cerrabas la boca y hoy no me quieres contar nada._

 _-No es que no quiera, Duusu. Es que no puedo formar una oración coherente._

 _-¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo roja-_ Duusu puso su pequeña mano sobre la frente de su portadora.

 _-Estoy bien, Duusu. Es que aun no puedo creer que Gabriel me haya invitado a salir, el es tan…_

 _-¿Serio?, ¿tan rígido?- completo la Kwami_

 _-No. Tan encantador.- dio un suspiro largo antes que volver a abrazar el oso de peluche._

 _-Creo que exageras, niña. Concuerdo con tu amiga, el no parece el tipo de chico con quien se esperaría que una chica como tu saliera_.

 _-¿Una chica como yo?_

 _-Tu eres divertida, amable y muy extrovertida. Podrías salir con cualquier chico de tu escuela, Denisse. ¿Por qué escoger uno que a los 17 usa corbata para ir a la escuela?_

 _-El tiene algo especial, Duusu. Cuando me mira me vuelvo una tonta y cada vez que dice mi nombre siento mariposas en el estomago._

 _-Sin duda actúas raro cuando el esta cerca, es vergonzoso ¿sabes? Deberías intentar controlarte._

 _-Lo sé, pero no puedo contenerme de hacer tonterías cuando Gabriel está cerca._

 _-Aunque fue realmente gracioso cuando lo dejaste en la azotea de aquel edifico o aquella ocasión en que la pelota de voleibol te golpeo directo en la cara mientras estabas muy ocupada mirándolo._

 _-¿Siempre tienen que recordarme eso? No puedo controlarme, se veía tan guapo._

 _-No tiendo como alguien puede verse guapo sentado con una cara de pocos amigos. Parece que estuviera enojado todo el tiempo y ese gris en sus ojos es tan frío._

 _-Por su puesto que no. Sus ojos son como relámpagos hacen que las chispas vuelen; cuando me mira me vuelvo toda tonta y mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina._

 _-¿Gelatina? ¿Estas hablando enserio?_

 _-No podría ser de otra manera, el tiene todo lo que una chica quiere._

 _-¿Y que es eso?-_ pregunto Duusu, las plumas azules de su colita se extienden y esponjan para mostrar su entusiasmo. Denisse pareció confundida por su pregunta hasta que comprendió que su kwami estaba tomando la frase muy enserio.

- _Es solo una expresión humana, Duusu._

 _-Pero tu dijiste "El tiene todo lo que una chica quiere", ¿no deberían entonces estar todas tus compañera locas por el?_

 _-No necesariamente, todos tenemos gustos diferentes. Como dije es solo una frase muy común que usamos las mujeres para referirnos a un hombre con muchas cualidades que a nuestro parecer lo hacen el indicado para ser una buena pareja._

 _-¿Cualidades? ¿Qué "cualidades" tiene Gabriel Agreste?-_ Con su pequeña mano Duusu rasco detrás de su cabecita todavía confundido por lo que Denisse trataba de explicarle _._

 _-Pues el es muy amable, educado y caballeroso. Siempre sostiene las puertas para que las chicas de mi clase o las maestras pasen. Tiene una voz tan suave y aunque a ti no te guste su corbata yo creo que lo hace ver sofisticado y muy elegante. Parece serio, pero cuando esta con su amigo André o conmigo se muestra más relajado, incluso dice chistes; Camille dice que son malos, pero a mi parecen verdaderamente divertidos. Cuando hablamos el tiene una extraña forma de hacerme sentir, como si todo lo que hago estuviera perfectamente bien. Y luego esta su sonrisa, no puedo evitar la forma en que mi corazón se acelera si Gabriel me sonríe. A donde sea que vaya siempre esta en mi mente. Parece que las estrellas se alinean cuando estoy con el y a veces siento que no puedo respirar…-_ Súbitamente Duusu deja de volar tranquila para estrellarse contra la cara de Denisse y jalar algunos de los mechones de su cabello rubio, al mismo tiempo extiende las plumas de su cola haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas.

- _Entonces podría ser el._ \- grito jalando más su cabello

 _-¿Qué te sucede, Duusu?-_ Denisse intenta alejar a la sobrexcitada kwami del pavorreal pero continuaba bien sujeta de su cabello y jalaba con todas sus fuerzas

 _-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tu lo dijiste el tiene muchas cualidades buenas.-_ La pequeña Kwami continua gritando en su cara mientras espera que Denisse llegue a la misma conclusión que ella.

 _-Cálmate, Duusu. Cuando te pones así no puedo entenderte._

 _-Tiene sentido, por eso estas tan rara desde que entraste a esta nueva escuela. Gabriel Agreste es el indicado.-_ Los ojos verdes de Denisse se abren como platos por la sorpresa, abre la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salen solo aparece un brillante sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, estoy algo ocupada con la escuela, pero esta idea se me ocurrió cuando estudiando en la biblioteca mi reproducción aleatoria me puso una canción de una serie que me gustaba hace unos 9 años (si yo lo sé ya es bastante vieja, no me juzguen era una niña cuando estaba de moda) de inmediato deje lo que estaba haciendo y comencé a escribir. No era el capítulo que ya tenía pensado publicar porque es bastante corto, pero quería compartirlo con ustedes.**

 **Esta historia la escribo con la inspiración de algunas canciones, me pregunto si alguno de ustedes que me leen identifican, conocen o tal vez también les guste la canción que inspira cada capitulo. Esta es poco difícil pero los reto, si quieren o tienen un poco de tiempo claro, a descubrir de cual se trata.**

 _ **En el capitulo paso recibí dos comentarios que me llegaron al corazón. MarHelga y Luna Aino de verdad espero que lean este capitulo y que les guste porque esta dedicado para ustedes.**_

 _ **MarHelga: Quiero que sepas lo importante que fue para mi tu mensaje. Durante mucho tiempo fui una lectora fantasma (no tenía una cuenta porque no dejaba comentarios me limitaba a leer) es por eso que comprendo que mucha gente no deje comentarios; personalmente me conformo con saber que hay gente que me lee y a la que tal vez le guste lo que escribo, algunos quizá ni se molesten en leer lo que escribo al final de cada capítulo pero saber que tu si lo hiciste (y que además entiendes las referencias que dejo es, ESPÉRALO, LEGENDARIO) me alegra. Nunca nadie había notado lo mucho que me esfuerzo. GRACIAS.**_

 _ **Luna Aino: No tienes idea de cuanto me reconforto tu mensaje, es terrible caer y tener que recorrer el camino de vuelta a la cima una vez que ya estuviste ahí. Es bueno saber que no soy la única, durante mucho tiempo pensé "Dios mío, soy tan tonta que ni siquiera soy buena para no entrar a clases". Cuanta razón tienes, después de lo que paso no puedo estar segura de la persona que quiero ser, pero tengo claro que para bien o para mal he cambiado. Todavía me encierro en el mundo que esta en mi cabeza, lloro y me enojo pero ya no culpo a nadie más por lo que paso; entendí que fue mi culpa y afronto las consecuencias de ello todos los días. GRACIAS.**_


	9. Me volví a acordar de ti

_**Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Mi absoluto respeto y reconocimiento para su creador.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Me volví a acordar de ti.**

 **" _Después de vivir tan solo en mi vuelve a despertar, con una obsesión inmensa, el sentimiento de amar. Me volví a acordar de ti cuando vi a la pareja que tanto quisimos"_**

Como cada noche desde que Adrien se colaba a dormir en la habitación de Marinette no lograba conciliar el sueño. Desde el escritorio donde estaba sentado podía ver a los dos chicos; el rubio abrazaba firmemente a su novia contra su pecho y ella tenía el rostro escondido en su cuello, se veían tan apacibles acurrucados bajo las mantas que no tuvo corazón para despertar al chico y exigirle un trozo de queso.

Con sigilo voló hacia la suave almohada donde Tikki dormía, ella lo había invitado a compartir su cama con la intensión de que el estuviera cómodo mientras se acostumbraban a la nueva situación. Estuvo bien al principio, no podía quejarse; era mas que agradable y Marinette incluso le dio un gorro que ella misma había tejido y su propia cobija para que no tuviera frío. El problema eran las pesadillas. No las tenia desde hace muchos años y, como era usual en el, estas siempre despertaban sus recuerdos mas viejos.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana invitándolo a salir, la siguió hasta el balcón y se sentó a contemplarla, después de todo eran antiguos amigos. Su primer recuerdo era despertar en un lugar iluminado por ella, el segundo era Tikki.

Eran piezas de un solo rompecabezas, no podían estar muy alejados. La magia ancestral decía que creación y destrucción habían nacido para complementarse, que nadie que no tuviera un corazón noble podría albergarlos a ambos jamás por eso requerían a dos portadores fuertes de espíritu que compartieran el poder.

Era esa conexión que existía entre el poder de Tikki y el suyo lo que hacía que sus portadores fueran tan fuertes peleando juntos y también la razón por la que todos, sin excepción, terminan perdidamente enamorados uno del otro.

No se suponía que fuera de ese modo, el amor no debía nacer entre ellos, pero en ese momento mirando al chico fuertemente abrazado a la joven entre sus brazos no pudo evitar volver a esa noche. La noche en que lo perdió todo.

 _Flashback_

Una espesas nubes recorren el cielo y ocultan la luna, la oscuridad reclama el cielo pero el sigue corriendo. Sostiene fuertemente a la mujer entre sus brazos y besa su frente.

- _Todo estará bien, Tikki. Te lo prometo, voy a arreglar este desastre._

Estaba más que cansado, pero cuando mira la construcción que se alza a unos cuantos metros su fuerza se restaura, entra y recuesta con mucho cuidado a Tikki en el suelo mientras enciende una antorcha. Luego corre a su lado de nuevo, se sienta y la toma entre sus brazos acercándola a su pecho.

 _-Perdóname , Tikki. Esto es mi culpa. Tu no estabas destinada para el hielo, no fuiste hecha para el dolor y eso es todo lo que vive dentro de mi; estabas destinada para los castillos y la vida bajo el sol. El frío corriendo a través de mi debería haberte hecho correr y sin embargo me seguiste, te aferraste a mi, aunque te empuje muchas veces. -_ Quita algunos mechones rojos que se pegan a sus mejillas y frente.- _Te quedaste aunque sabias que no era lo correcto para ti. Se suponía que debíamos estar a kilómetros de distancia, pero algo me atrajo. Tenía que haberme alejado de ti, pero la gravedad me acercaba. Te apoderaste de mi y ya no pude marcharme. Hasta el limite de mi mismo estoy bajo tu control. Nuestros mundos nunca estuvieron destinados a chocar y nuestras almas jamas estuvieron hechas para permanecer juntas. ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí, Tikki, al único lugar donde no deberíamos estar? Este mundo sucumbe y lo único que deseo es que sepas cuanto te amo.-_ Cuando termina de pronunciar las ultimas palabras besa sus labios y sin poder controlarse gruesas lagrimas salen por sus ojos

Una luz blanca ilumina toda la habitación y escucha una voz que ya conoce.

- _Te lo advertí, Plagg, a ti y también a ella. Te pedí que hicieras lo correcto y aceptaras ser sellado en el Miraculous para ayudar a salvar este mundo y no aceptaste, huiste y te llevaste contigo el poder de la creación. Tu egoísmo destruyo todo, como siempre._

Abrazo mas fuerte a Tikki y levanto la cara.

 _-¿Crees que no se que es mi culpa? ¿Qué no lo lamento?¿Que no estoy consciente que siempre destruyo todo lo que toco? Por favor, te lo imploro, cúrala. Eres el único con ese poder, sálvala y haré lo que quieras. -_ Sosteniendo todavía el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos se arrodillo y por primera ocasión en toda su existencia suplico.

 _-Por supuesto que lo se, Plagg. Yo lo se todo, por eso estoy aquí. Estas verdaderamente arrepentido, por primera vez y tal vez una única ocasión en toda tu existencia sientes culpa y piensas en alguien que no seas tú. Te ofrezco un trato, una segunda oportunidad, te convertirás en un kwami y ayudaras a salvar el mundo con tu poder como estaba planeado desde el comienzo a cambio yo me encargare de que Tikki esté bien.-_ Todo estaría bien, seria sellado en el Miraculous del gato negro y cuando este fuera activado podría ver a Tikki de nuevo, podrían estar juntos.- _Como castigo por lo que hiciste deveras destruir de la memoria de Tikki todos lo recuerdos de lo que paso y jamas podrás contarle nada de lo que hubo entre ustedes, podrás verla pero nunca recordara que alguna vez te amo ¿Aceptas?_

 _-Acepto. -_ pronuncio rápidamente.

 _-Jamás pensé que serias capaz de hacer algo así, Plagg. Tan rebelde, tan egoísta; con cuanto recelo protegías tu libertad y ahora estas entregándomela por amor. Cambiaste por ella y es por eso voy a modificar nuestro trato. Tus portadores y los suyos gozaran de una conexión que ninguno de los otros poseerá, unidos antes de que se conozcan, destinados a complementarse y cuando estas dos almas se fusionen en un solo corazón tendrán el poder incluso de darle marcha atrás a la muerte. Despídete y cuando estés listo ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

Del modo sorpresivo en que apareció la luz se marchó.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Había hecho lo correcto, corrigió los errores que cometido e hizo frente a la existencia que era para él; aun cuando eso significara renunciar a la mujer que amaba. No podía arrepentirse, por lo menos no cuando miraba a Adrien y Marinette. Sus portadores tenían vidas muy difíciles, marcados desde el principio con la mala suerte usual de los gatos negros. Afortunadamente, como él se lo prometió, estos siempre terminaban encontrando un final feliz.

Algunas veces parecía que no le importaban los sentimientos de los chicos, pero siempre se sentía alegre de verlos alcanzar el verdadero amor y haría lo que fuera necesario por verlos al lado de sus compañeras. De ese modo podía recordar, aunque se tratara de un recuerdo agridulce, lo mucho que amaba y amaría por siempre a Tikki.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste. Igual que en el capitulo anterior me gustaría invitarlos a resolver el misterio detrás de la canción que me inspiro en esta ocasión.**

 **P.d ¿Ya vieron el nuevo capitulo? si no lo han hecho corran a verlo porque fue LEGENDARIO!**


End file.
